Lucky Enough
by NoraLipetzky15
Summary: Seriously shipping Olivia/Brian. Started out as a proposal...maybe more? Rated T, maybe M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Nora Lipetzky

May 21, 2013

Mod G English II Honors

Creative Writing Sample

It was what could be considered a pretty slow night for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. The latest rape-homicide case was closed, the DD5's were typed and ready for Captain Cragen, and Detective Munch was even enlightening the squad of his latest conspiracy theory. Overall, it was a pretty good night.

It was one of those nights that the detectives could actually go home to their families, or what was left of their families. Date nights with their partners could be upheld, a promise of taking their daughter to the park could actually happen, and repairing broken relationships, could actually be, well, repaired.

Detective Amanda Rollins was walking towards the elevator, when lead Detective Olivia Benson called out to her to hold the elevator. Olivia walked into the elevator, wearing a little sleeveless black dress, with black heels. It shaved ten years off of her already flawless appearance.

"Dang girl, you're dressed up all fancy. What's the occasion? Going out to Chinese with Cassidy's mom again?" Rollins asked, filling her remark with her habitual Southern twang.

Benson let out a small laugh. Brian Cassidy, the man she had worked with almost fourteen years ago. The man she had had a drunken one night stand with. The man she had been reunited with just last year, and had almost lost in an instant. Brian Cassidy was the man she had been dating for almost over a year, and probably the steadiest relationship she had ever maintained. She was madly in love with him, which was almost ironic in itself. Olivia loved everything about him. His jet black hair with a strand of grey, his piercing blue eyes, his strong well-built stature, his demeanor, his rock solid attitude, but most of all, the way Brian could crumble into a mushy love-sick puppy within seconds.

"Actually, Rollins, I don't even know what Bri has up his sleeve. All he told me was dress nicer than I usually do, and that it will be the best secret of my life."

Rollins' eyes practically lit up.

"We're all glad to see you happy, Benson. Just keep him around. He's a good guy, no matter what your partner thinks."

"Thanks Amanda. It means a lot."

The elevator doors opened, and standing at the doors of the precinct, stood Brian Cassidy in a tuxedo and bow tie. His eyes lit up like the moon, when Olivia appeared out of the elevator doors. His love for her practically sent a vibe off of him.

"Wow 'Liv. You look fantastic. Hey Amanda." He said, grabbing Olivia's hand, and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks babe. I was about to say the same thing to you." Olivia said, blushing.

"I'll see you guys on Monday. Have a good night." Amanda said, walking out the door towards the parking lot.

Brian and Olivia happily glanced at each other, and shared a kiss. Olivia could tell something was off with Brian. He was jumpy, and slightly too ecstatic.

"So what are we all dressed up for, Brian?" Olivia inquired.

"Walk with me, 'Liv?" Brian said, grabbing her hand, and began walking.

"Where are we—"

Brian stopped walking.

"Right here. This is where we first met. This is where I fell in love in with you for the first time."

They walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the Special Victims Unit worked. They stopped in a hallway.

"Right here. This is where you told me that you weren't looking for a relationship with me."

Olivia winced. "Brian, I am so—"

Brian kissed her gently.

"I'm not. They say distance, makes the heart grow fonder right? I think that sums us up pretty well."

They walked back down the stairs, and into the precinct parking lot.

"This here is where you stood by me when I was shot. You never left my side. You were only woman in my life who gave a damn about me at that time, and cared. I heard you in the ambulance saying to yourself that you never stopped loving me, and that if there was a God in the universe, to save me. Olivia Marie Benson, we're yin and yang. We go perfectly together. You are that one true love of my life that I can't afford to lose. You complete me in so many ways, and I can't afford to spend another minute without you."

In the distance, Detectives John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro, Captain Don Cragen, and Assistant District Attorneys Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, and Rafael Barba stepped out, watching Brian Cassidy's next move.

"So there's one last question I need to ask you question, Olivia."

Brian pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, and slid down on one knee.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes. A thousand times yes, Brian!" Olivia said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Brian slid the eight carat ring on to Olivia's ring finger. She helped him up, and Brian swept her up into one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. All of their friends, even Amaro, were cheering and rejoicing. Rain began to fall into the night. Olivia and Brian broke their embrace, and leaned their heads against one another's, and gave each other a soulful look. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"How was I lucky enough to find a guy like you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all of those who encouraged me to continue with this story line! Just a common disclosure: No part of the show belongs to me, sadly. They belong to Dick Wolf. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart, and keep RR!**_

_**-Nora**_

Chapter 2:

"How was I lucky enough to find a guy like you?" Olivia said, leaning her head against Brian's as the rain fell to the ground.

"Olivia how was I luck enough to find a girl like YOU? You are that one person that makes me fall head over heels every time I see you. Every minute I'm with you, I fall in love with you all over again."

Olivia pushed back the hair sticking to Brian's forehead. She tugged on his black jacket, and pulled him close.

"How about we get out of here, Bri? I have a little present that's at my place." Olivia said, whispering seductively into his ear.

Brian raised his eyebrows.

"I'd like that. Who knows… maybe I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He said, the seduction oozing from him.

It was another trait that got Olivia every time. His subtlety. The way he could say something so simple, even harmless at times, could send shivers down her spine. Brian Cassidy wasn't a child anymore. He was riveting, enticing, handsome, and incredibly seductive. Olivia toyed with Brian's belt for a second.

"And I still have a few tricks up mine, as well." She whispered as she walked away towards the car.

Brian was still standing in the exact same spot, when Olivia called out to him.

"You coming babe?" Olivia said, giving a little wink and sashay.

Brian groaned with excitement as he ran to car. He opened the door for Olivia, slammed it shut, and hopped in the car.

It was going to be one long ass car ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So last chapter was somewhat of a filler. This chapter will definitely be longer. Thank you again in advance! RR**_

_**-Nora**_

The car ride back to Olivia's seemed like an eternity. Cassidy kept sneaking glances at Olivia, and vice versa. Every two minutes, Brian would have to readjust in his seat. _Damn _Olivia thought. _Can this ride home be any longer? _Brian and Olivia both felt like horny teenagers. Brian had been sporting a boner for the last ten minutes, and Olivia was soaked. Finally, Brian pulled into a parking spot at Olivia's apartment building. They got out, and tried to compose themselves the best they could. They walked past the doorman, and Olivia pressed the elevator button. Brian pushed back a strand of Olivia's hair.

"Did I forget to tell you how fucking sexy you look tonight, Liv?" Brian whispered.

The elevator opened up, and Olivia pulled Brian into the elevator by his necktie. She pressed the button to the fourth floor, and kissed him passionately. It was like every kiss they had ever shared, only this time, it felt like there was more emotion present. Olivia grabbed Brian's hand, and let it graze her crotch region.

"I'm sexy? This is what you do to me within ten minutes." Olivia said, huskily.

Brian bent over to nibble on her neck, when the elevator doors opened. They both composed themselves yet again, and walked to Olivia's. She opened the door to her apartment and flipped on the light switch. Brian pushed her gently against the wall. He leaned over Olivia for a few moments before saying something.  
"I want to show you just how beautiful you really are to me, Olivia. I want to show you more than just lust tonight. I don't want this to be just a 'good fuck'. I want to show you what making love is really about."

Olivia's eyes became glass like, as they began to fill with tears.

"I love you so fucking much Brian Cassidy, more than you'll ever know. Make love to me." Olivia captured him a passionate, yet more sentimental kiss.

Olivia grabbed Brian's hand, and led him to the bedroom. They stripped each other both of their clothes, using every ounce of patience that was left of them to do so. Brian laid Olivia on her bed. He kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and then her mouth. It was sweet and chaste, like at the hospital. Brian smiled, and worked his way down to Olivia's breasts. He suckled her breasts tenderly, devouring each one. Brian swirled his tongue around her hard nipples as Olivia let out a soft moan. He massaged her breasts before moving onwards.

"Oh the things you do to me Bri." Olivia said in a whispery voice.

Brian kissed a path down her stomach, before reaching his final destination.

"I didn't realize you were this wet baby!" Brian said in astonishment.

"Like I said, this is what you do to me." Olivia said, giggling.

Brian slid two fingers into Olivia's pussy as Olivia let out a moan. He began fucking her rhythmically, licking her swollen clit as he did. Olivia moan's started to become louder, so Brian slid in a third finger.

"Brian I'm so close, baby. So close." Olivia said as she moaned.

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me like you never have before."

"Bri, Bri, Brian!"

Brian felt Olivia's walls begin to contract, but he kept fingering and sucking her as she rode out her orgasm. Olivia through her head back in ecstasy, before looking back at him.

"Brian that was fantastic. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my with you." Olivia said, giving him a wink.

"Baby you're the only one that I want, the only one that I need, and the only person I love."

Olivia got up.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked, confused.

"Giving you what you gave me." Olivia said, looking into Brian's eyes as she kneeled down.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews! It honestly makes me a better writer, and encourages me to continue with this story. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I am finally out of school, so I will be posting much more often. Just your regular disclosure: I own absolutely nothing, sadly. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. Please R&R and enjoy!_

_-Nora_

**Chapter 4**

"It's time that I return the favor." Olivia said, as she kneeled down.

"Olivia, you don't have-"

She quieted him with a quick kiss on the lips and a seductive smile.

"I know. I want to." She said.

Olivia pulled down Brian's boxers, and gave his cock a mere stroke. He was long, thick, and rock solid hard. A wave of ecstacy shot up Brian's spine, and let out a soft grunt.

"Fucking Christ, 'Liv. Quit teasing."

Olivia let a seductive grin cross her face. She stroked Brian's cock once more before giving into his demands. She swallowed his cock whole, deepthroating it and swirling her tongue around it. She swore he was nine or ten inches easily. Olivia let out a soft gagging noise as she bobbed up and down on Brian's cock.

"Right there, baby. Ugh, you take it like a champ!" Brian said, throwing his head back.

Then Brian slid his hand behind Olivia's head as she allowed him to glide in and out of her mouth without her moving her head or hands. _Holy shit. _Olivia thought. _This is so fucking hot._ Brian let out a few more grunts before saying something.

"'Liv I'm so close, baby. So close. So good."

"Cum inside me baby." Olivia said in between sucking.

Those words did the trick. Brian began to spill his seed, Olivia taking every drop of it. When Brian was finished, they both looked up at each other, panting. Brian stood up, and offered Olivia his hand. She grabbed it, stood up, and leaned her head against his. Brian captured Olivia's lips within his, smiling as he did. When they finally broke apart, Brian was smiling with tears in his eyes. He grabbed her by her waist and picked her up, Olivia screaming and giggling as he did. Brian leaned his head against Olivia's, and wiped her tears of laughter away as his fell freely. He was supporting her weight with one arm, his chiseled muscles rippling across his body.

"You make me the luckiest guy in the world 'Liv, and it's time I show you what true love making is." Brian said, kissing Olivia as he laid her down on the bed.

Brian kissed Olivia one last time before reaching his final destination. Brian aligned himself and slid into her gently. Olivia let out a soft moan as Brian let her adjust.

"Mmm Brian baby, keep going, please!"

Brian started out slow, and gradually went faster. Soon he was pounding Olivia. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and so did she.

"So close, baby. SO close." Olivia said, moaning loudly.

Brian felt Olivia's walls collapse as she began to cum.

"Briiian!" She yelled.

Brian pumped a few more times before cumming inside her. When they both had finished their climax, Brian collapsed next to Olivia.

"You're sensational, 'Liv." Brian said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you babe." Olivia said, chuckling.

"I meant everything I said, 'Liv. I love you with everything I have, and I will always fight for you and this love."

"I love you so fucking much Brian James Cassidy." Olivia said, kissing him as tears fell down her face.

_**So what do you think? Is it a little too raunchy? R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Olivia woke up the next morning. She felt comfortable, rejuvenated, and alive, the first time in a long time. She felt a sudden emptiness, and peered to the right. Brian wasn't there. Olivia looked over to the kitchen where she saw a figure moving about. She quietly got out of bed, and slid Brian's shirt on, buttoning up a few of the buttons. Olivia stood at the doorway, watching Brian for a moment. _He's still the same guy I fell in love with almost 15 years ago. _She thought to herself. He still had that goofy smile to him, the toned muscles, and the jet black hair that she loved running her fingers through. Olivia quickly walked over to where Brian was making breakfast and slid her arms around his waist. Brian turned around quickly, smiling that goofy morning after smile he always smiled.

"Hey, 'Liv." Brian said, brushing back a piece of Olivia's hair.

"Hey, Bri." Olivia said, smirking as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He leaned into her and kissed her passionately, his tongue begging for entrance. She granted him that, letting his tongue graze her mouth. She gently pulled apart, and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Mmmm, so what are you making? I didn't even know you could cook!" She said sweetly.

Brian grunted and laughed.

"Bacon and eggs, your favorite. I know you always cook for me when you can, so I decided to switch things up a bit. And by the way," Brian said, kissing her neck, before whispering in her ear.

"I like my shirt."

"I know. I remember certain tid bits about you that I know drive you wild. Now let's eat before we get off topic, if you know what I mean." Olivia said, whispering in his ear, before walking to sit down at the table.

Brian could feel himself getting hard, yet again. They had already had sex three times the night before, and she still wanted him. She was phenomenal.

"Fuck." Brian said to himself, before going to grab his and Olivia's plates. He placed Olivia's down before going to sit next to her.

They both ate in silence, savoring the food their bodies had been craving from the night before.

"Brian this was fantastic! I didn't know you could cook this well." Olivia said, feeling full.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me that I can't wait for you to find out." Brian said seductively, as he grabbed both of their plates to put in the dishwasher.

"Mmmm, yeah? Like what?" Olivia said leaning against him.

"That's for you to find out." Brian said leaning closer to her.

"Well I have plenty of secrets of my own." Olivia said, inches away from Brian's lips. Olivia suddenly pulled away, and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and walked back out, to look at him. She was toying with the buttons on the shirt and biting her lip.

Brian was still standing at the kitchen table confused.

"Are you coming or what?" Olivia said, winking before she went into the bathroom.

Brian was rock hard now. He grunted before sprinting to the bathroom for a shower.

_So what's next? A shower scene? I know this is somewhat of a filler, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. R&R!_

_-Nora_


End file.
